Jayden Sarah Burns
Jayden Sarah Burns is a Sentrium Mobian that is related to Joshua Sentrium Burns, and is the daughter of the well known Adex Zarvok Burns. Basic Info Name: Jayden Sarah Burns Age: 15 Gender: Female Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot, 5 Inches Weight: 76 Pounds Eye Color: Cyan (Normal) Alignment: Neutral Date of Birth (Earth Calendar): August 13th, 2002 Location of Birth: Tashiyki Village, Downunda (Australia), Mobius Occupation: The Jkirk Federations (Member) Nicknames: N/A LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Easily Angered, 10 is Rarely Angered): 4 Basic Stats 1 is Horrible, 10 is Amazing. Total cannot exceed over 40. This Stat system is that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series. Equipment or Magic cannot influence these stats. Strength: 5 Perception: 6 Endurance: 4 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 6 Agility: 5 Luck: 3 Total: 34 Physical Appearance Jayden Sarah Burns is a red furred/skinned Sentrium Mobian (a sub-species to Mobians) that has cyan eyes. She wears a Cyan sweater with two yellow buttons on the top middle, with two red horizontal lines at the bottom middle and sleeves, along with Red Gloves with a Green line in the middle that goes up until the point of her fingers, wearing a white T-Shirt underneath the sweater. She also wears Blue Sweatpants with Brown Pockets, a green horizontal line where the upper legs are present, as well as a yellow horizontal line at the bottom of the pants, along with Green Shoes with a brown vertical line. Her M9-Z4 Anti/Dark Matter Blade is on an attachment located on the right side of her waist, with her DR-32 Plasma War-Axe is located on the left side of her waist. Personality Jayden has a rather interesting personality. While she is a smart, somewhat sympathetic and kind individual, and even brave to an extent, she can be quite the 'clingy' type to her close relatives (such as her brother and father), and isn't really afraid to show it in front of others. While that does lead to awkward situations, she mainly does it as it is her way to show affection and care. As for her personality when it comes to combat, she can be quite the serious one when it comes to her relatives and closest friends. She is mainly defensive and supportive in nature, preferring to support others in combat with her equipment, while also defensive when an opponent decides to go for her. While not mainly the strategic/tactical type as her father and brother, she can pull off such plans on certain occasions. Because of her part-sympathetic nature, she would prefer to incapacitate rather than kill on occasion, though isn't usually afraid to kill when necessary. Overall, Jayden is quite the caring type, especially to her closest relatives and friends, but will usually get serious when a fight breaks out, again, especially when it involves her close ones. Relations with other characters in Canon Relatives Joshua Sentrium Burns Brother Adex Zarvok Burns Father Savanna Verdia Burns (Deceased) Allies/Friends Empyrdom of Anticytheris ??? Neutral/Rivals ??? Enemies/Hostile The Keter Var Empire ??? Equipment/Abilities Weapons DR-32 Plasma War-Axe The DR-32 Plasma War-Axe is an advanced melee weapon that consists of an Axe-head made out of Plasma. Because of the plasma, the Axe can deal a considerable amount of damage to others, even able to get through most types of armor (as Plasma is an Anti-Armor component), and can even deal considerable amounts of Burn damage. The War-Axe can even be thrown to deal damage from a short distance. M9-Z4 Anti/Dark Matter Sword The M9-Z4 Anti Matter/Dark Matter Sword is an advanced melee weapon that consists of two blades, each blade being made out of Anti Matter and Dark Matter. The Anti-Matter blade is much more lethal than the Dark Matter, as it proves extreme effectiveness when given contact with Matter, with the Dark Matter blade being more of a incapacitation blade rather than a lethal one, although it could still inflict serious harm. The blade is very effective in close-quarters, and could even block against ranged attacks whenever possible. Gadgets Modified DC-24 Mobile Atom Constructor The DC-24 Mobile Atom Constructor is a handheld device that allows it's user to construct support 'structures' from Atoms. The DC-24 Mobile Atom Constructor is designed to construct only 3 structures: the DC-ST Automated Sentry, the DC-HS Healing Station, and the DC-DB Barricade. This particular DC-24 is modified to allow Jayden to build two of each structure instead of just one, and each structure modified. Modified DC-ST Automated Sentry The modified variation of the DC-ST is an Automated Sentry that is Lightly Armored, but moderately Shielded, with it being armed with two Anti/Dark Matter Autocannons, along with a Napalm/EMP Missile Launcher, of which makes the Sentry useful against both infantry and vehicles. However due to it's Light Armor, once exposed from it's shields, they can be easily destroyed. Modified DC-HS Healing Station The modified variation of the DC-HS Healing Station is a stationary structure that allows friendly units to be healed on the battlefield. Though while are only Organics are able to be healed, the healing rate on the station is vastly improved, now able to heal up more serious wounds at a faster rate. The structure however is still left with it's Light Armor, though it has been given Light Shields. Modified DC-HS DB Defensive Barricade The modified variation of the DC-DB Defensive Barricade is a Heavily Armored/Shielded structure that serves as cover for friendlies to use when no other cover or very little is available in combat. The structure can tank a massive amount of damage, though it is prone to Armor/Shield piercing rounds. Abilities Abnormal Speed (Inherited) Being the daughter of Adex Zarvok Burns, she was able to inherit one of his abilities. Having the ability of Abnormal Speed, Jayden can run to speeds that even surpass her father's, clocking up a maximum speed of 230 MPH, with an acceleration speed of 135 MPH. Because of this speed, she is able to inflict greater damage with her speed, especially with her melee weapons. However, greater speed usually means for higher stamina consumption, and Jayden is no exception. Because of this, she usually tends to keep her pace at half of her maximum speed, only going full speed when the situation gets dire. Enraged Bonds (Joint Ability) compatible with her brother; Joshua Enraged Bonds is a joint ability only accessible by both Jayden and Joshua, which activates when the both of them interlock one of their arms together. This ability allows the two siblings to almost think as one mind, while also dramatically increasing the overall power and effectiveness of their Rage Ascension abilities, as well as ascending the both of them to Livid Sentrium, without having to get more angry or enraged. The ability is mainly offensive in nature, as it increases the effectiveness of their abilities, however it hinders their movement significantly, due to one of their arms interlocked together, having to either rely on precise teleportation techniques, or otherwise coordinate their movements together (which is difficult), even with their minds thinking almost as one. Ascensions Dark Sentrium (1st Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is Jayden's Rage Ascension, which is only accessible if she reaches a certain state of anger or rage. Since Jayden's Level of Temper (LOT) is Lvl 4, she is quite normally effected when dealt with serious anger, such as witnessing a loved one getting hurt, or if her equipment has been broken/disabled (depending on situation, she won't automatically ascend when these occur). Within this ascension, she is given access to Dark Energy attacks, allowing her to use attacks made out of Dark Energy, along with using Teleportation, where she is able to Teleport short to medium distances at a time (63 feet maximum). Jayden's appearance hasn't really changed much, safe for the fact that her quills are spiked up slightly, and that her eye color is replaced with Black Sclera, along with Cyan Iris', which is only possible because of her Sentrium heritage. Other than that however, her appearance is basically the same. Her Stats themselves haven't changed much either, except her Strength has been decreased by 1, and her Perception is increased by 1. Jayden is also vulnerable to attacks, powers, and equipment that counters Dark Energy and Teleportation within this state. Livid Sentrium (2nd Rage Ascension) Livid Sentrium is the 2nd (and last) level of Jayden's rage ascension, of which is only accessible if she reaches to the point of being absolutely livid (Hench the name: Livid Sentrium). Only situations such as or similar to: witnessing loved ones (Friends, Family. Etc.) being killed, or situations similar in that matter will allow him to access this form, and in some cases, if not in her 1st level of his Rage Ascension, she can skip the 1st Level and go straight to the 2nd. In some cases a deceased loved one won't even be necessary for Jayden to access this ascension. Within this ascension, her already accessed abilities of Dark Energy and Teleportation will be enhanced, making them 30% more effective. She will also gain the ability of Telekinesis, which will allow her to move objects (and in some cases, people), with the absolute power of her Mind. She however can only lift up only four objects at a time, of which being able to be move entire buildings the size of moderate skyscrapers. Her appearance from the 1st Level has rarely changed as well, with the cyan iris' being replaced with orange, with everything else being the same in her 1st level. Her stats have slightly changed as well, with her Strength decreased by 3 more, making ranged attacks her only reliable method of engagement, while her Perception increases by 1 more. Jayden is still vulnerable to attacks, powers, and equipment that counters Dark Energy and Teleportation, and now Telekinesis, within this state. She is also heavily vulnerable against opponents that prefer a Close Quarters Combat style. This ascension is considered to be the most powerful state she can ever achieve.. unless somebody kills her father. Signature/Special Attacks TBA Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Advanced Equipment Having access to advanced melee weaponry and a handheld atom constructor, this makes Jayden a much more dangerous adversary to some. Skilled in Melee (Axes and Swords) Ranking During her time being separated from his Brother and Father, she had gained the liking of Melee combat, specifically with a blade and/or axehead, having gone into melee training with her guardian for only a year before being reunited. Weaknesses Ranged Combat Because Jayden prefers to fight up close and personal (until a rage ascension kicks in), she isn't very skilled when it comes to using Ranged weaponry. High Stamina Consumption (Speed) Much-like her father, her abnormal speed drains the most of her stamina when in use for long periods of time, even more so when she decides to go at full speed. Vulnerability to Electromagnetic Pulses Because all of her equipment relies solely on Electricity, one or two hits from an EMP would surely leave her almost entirely vulnerable, having to rely solely on her speed, and occasionally Rage Ascensions to keep herself in the fight. Appearances This includes Series, Roleplays, Events, Etc. Canon ??? Non-Canon ??? Unknown/Variable ??? History Toddler Years and Tragedy (2002 - 2004) TBA Separation (2004 - 2017) TBA Reunion (2017) TBA Gallery